Weary Smiles
by boombangZOOM
Summary: Lovemaking was Jamie's only method of escaping his nightmares, of catching a glimpse of who Jack used to be. It was shallow, yes, but by that point in time, the boy was beyond desperate; he would take what he could get. ((Pairing, Evil!Jack/Jamie. Heed the rating, this was not written for innocent eyes))


**Summary: **_"Are you sure?" Jack whispered, catching a drop of precum beading on the tip of Jamie's cock and massaging it into the slit. Something in his eyes glistened evilly as he watched the boy writhe and groan before him, completely subject to his will. "What do you want me to do, then?"_

**Pairing: Evil!Jack/Jamie**

**Rating: M**

**(( A/N:** **Ah, hey guys. Wassup.**

**So this idea kinda struck me across the head during the car ride home from my watching ROTG for the second time because wow that movie is fuckin' gr8.**

**Idk if i'll continue after this chapter, though. A plot can be based off of this if I thought hard enough, but idk maybe if people are interested?**

**_**btw, no there will not be an update for my jack/reader this weekend_. I'm sorry guys, I went back on my promise. I'm just...I'm not feeling it. I'm really not accustomed to writing straight sex without any plot to base it off of. Maybe the inspo will strike me later, but until then I'll keep my mouth shut on the topic of updates.****))**

* * *

"_Jamie_."

The boy released a muffled moan into his pillow as the spirit tightened his grip on the boy's hips. Jack slowly withdrew his slick, hardened cock from the swollen confines of the boy's insides and into the chilly air of the boy's room.

A stream of tears wrought about from hours of sexual torment dampened Jamie's cheeks. "Jack, we...g-geh...," his sentence broke off in a strangled cry as the spirit lifted his ass higher as to find an angle that enabled deeper penetration.

Jack inhaled strongly, savouring the scent of their musk and previous excretions, then pushed forward, impaling the boy beneath him. A smirk crossed his features at the sight of Jamie squirming in the utmost pleasure beneath him, almost as if he didn't know how to handle the onslaught of sensations.

The spirit was shamelessly fascinated by how, even five years later, the boy remained impenetrably submissive.

Jamie clenched down on his shaft as Jack's hilt slapped against his ass. "Jack," he breathed inbetween pants, wriggling his hips in an attempt to generate some form of friction. He whimpered in anguish when cool hands at his sides halted any further progress. "We c-can't do this anymore...o-okay?" His round, amber eyes screwed shut as icy fingers slid from his bum to in between his thighs, which were thoroughly covered in white semen from previous orgasms. "Jack?"

The spirit busied himself thrusting shallowly into the kid - deliberately missing his prostate - and coating his fingers in the sticky substance. "Yes, Jamie," he breathed, closing his fingers around the boy's reddened shaft and fisting it idly until it glistened from the substance. Jamie groaned and contracted around him, his sore insides rippling against Jack's intruding shaft. "I promise."

Jamie mewled as Jack began to move. His cock twitched in the other's grasp as the spirit forced his foreskin back and forth. The brunette's body rocked under Jack's forceful thrusts, and he moaned. "You always say...t-that," he panted between thrusts as he gave up trying to meet Jack's rhythm. His moans increased in volume as he allowed Jack to ravish his abused hole. "You said that...last night, too..."

Jack located Jamie's prostate and grinded into it - back, forth, up, down, rolling his hips into the boy's asshole until he broke down into an agonized scream. Jack chuckled, a dark shadow crossing his eyes. "Do you want me to stop, Jamie? I could leave right now, find another plaything..."

Jamie, eyes lolling and hips rolling under the administrations of Jack's member, was unable to speak. Drowning under the haze of sinful pleasures, he was unable to respond with anything other than a numb shaking of the head.

"Are you sure?" Jack, whispered, catching a drop of precum beading on the tip of Jamie's cock and massaging it into the slit. Something in his eyes glistened evilly as he watched the boy writhe and groan before him, completely subject to his will. "What do you want me to do, then?"

The spirit watched with amusement as a blush creeped down the boy's neck and shoulders. When he spoke, even his words were shaky. "Jack," he whispered. "Please, d-don't make me..."

Jack's grip slackened on his flushed hips. "Fine, then," he said, and his voice was displeased. In one, swift movement, he withdrew from the hot, pulsating hole, leaving the boy with a gaping, empty feeling in his core. "I guess you don't need me."

Jamie's expression was mortified as he watched the spirit glide off of his bed and onto the chilly tile as if leaving in the middle of sex was as casual as eating a sandwich. Jack cocked a brow in response to Jamie's expression, and bent down to retrieve his boxers from a nearby chair. "What?" he inquired, voice conversational.

The boy's anguished brown eyes trained on the spirit's unfazed features as he arose onto shaky knees. "You can't just leave me like this-"

"Oh, but I can!" Jack chided, hopping on one foot as he slid one leg through its designated hole. "Pitch and I already have a meeting soon, I _really should_ get going."

Jamie's heart shattered at the thought - watching the spirit force open the window and drift away with the breeze, successfully leaving the other to thrust into his palm the remainder of the night. Jack has been known to do it before, what made that night in particular a special occasion? The boy rested his chocolate eyes on the sheets, unable to meet the spirit's gaze. The sound of Jack shuffling around for his clothing ceased, and Jamie knew he was listening. If he didn't speak now, he would lose his only distraction from thinking of the horrors that awaited him in his sleep. He drew a shaky breath, and when he spoke, his words were weak: "Jack, I need you to...f-fu...fuck me," he whispered, stumbling over the sensual word. "Please, I-I'll-"

Jack cut him off with cold eyes and words that leered. "You need to be more specific than that."

Jamie shuddered, the sound of the spirit's demanding tone only serving to heighten his arousal. "Hard, p-please, like you always do." His words were bringing back vivid, sinful memories of the spirit splaying his legs wide and pummeling into the boy's insides until he cried. "Please?" His hips thrusted involuntarily against thin air, desperate for attention.

Jack's lips curved in satisfaction. "That's better.

"Now, get over here and stop looking so pathetic." The spirit collapsed onto a chair and shimmied out of his boxers until the hem rested at his thighs. He may have appeared in control, but that didn't stop his member from standing flat against his belly, aching for attention. Pitch could have easily aided him with his little "problem," but the man had a tendency of sucking far too hard - violently even - in a way that often left him sore for days.

Jamie arose from his bed, and cum slid down his inner thighs. Walking over to Jack was awkward with his erection protruding from his groin not unlike a stick, but he dared not complain.

Jack patted his thigh as if becoming a cat to his lap. In response to Jamie's confused expression, the spirit's eyebrow shot up, along with the corner of his lip. "What?"

Jamie shuffled his feet. "I've...never heard of this position."

Jack was never the type to give extensive details. Plus, he really was running late on his encounter with Pitch - he would never hear the end of it. "Alright well, get over here and straddle me. Then I'll guide you from there."

The boy complied and climbed on top of him, a knee on either side of Jack's groin. Slowly, Jamie began putting two and two together, and the mere thought of what was about do be done drew a droplet of precum onto the tip of his reddened shaft. The white essence then dripped onto the spirit's abdomen and into his belly button.

"Someone's excited," Jack murmured, teasingly running a finger along the underside of the boy's shaft. "Anyways, lean forward a little - ah, a little more...yeah, that's good," Jack instructed, pushing the boy down a few tad degrees while holding Jamie's hips. "Grab onto my thighs if you think you'll fall."

Jamie tentatively clasped his warm fingers onto chilly thighs, readying himself for it. "Like this?"

The head of Jack's cock now rested directly on Jamie's hole. The spirit's breath was now leaving him in shallow bursts, and he nodded in response. He tightened his grip on Jamie's hips to prevent unwanted movement, then lifted his own hips to force it in.

"Ngh!" Jamie's grip on Jack's thigh tensed at the overly familiar sensation. He shuddered against the feel of the initial ache as his inner, swollen muscles rippled against the penetrating shaft.

Jack thrusted again, pulling Jamie onto him once more with a grunt.

"Ah!" Jamie shuddered when Jack forced him onto his dick again. Generally, by the first couple thrusts, the initial discomfort would have ebbed away. "Jack, this hurts!"

Jack's fingernails dug into the boy's smooth, pale back, and they were beginning to develop welts. His slow rutting picked up in tempo, and Jack relished Jamie's cries of agony. Sooner than expected, he rammed into the boy's prostate, and he could nearly see the stars flash across Jamie's eyes as his face contorted at the sudden, overwhelming sensation.

"_More_," Jamie gasped.

Finally deciding the boy had had enough, Jack gave in to Jamie's wishes and literally pounded away into his ass, stabbing his prostate over and over in and out in and out. The friction between them was so hot it _burned_.

Jamie grasped Jack's hand in his own trembling one and guided it down to his privates. He continued vocalizing his sheer pleasure as he continued grinding and bouncing to fulfill his desires.

"Yeah, keep doing that," Jack growled, fisting the boy's length as hard as he rocked the boy.

Jamie's eyes widened at the familiar coiling sensation in his belly. He continued to ride the spirit, despite how sore he was.

The tip of Jack's cock burned with desire, signalling he was about to spew. Jack rubbed harshly against his sweet spot to empty into the cavity. His lips parted, drooling slightly as he watched small streams of white drizzle down the top of Jamie's thighs as he filled him up in seconds.

Jamie let out a chocked sob; his semen started to drip, then he came in a violent spray.

Jack allowed the boy to collapse onto his chest, panting harshly. The two laid in their dazed state for a few more moments, limp bodies - heated and cool - heaving against one another as they gradually recovered. Jamie assumed this to be one of those moments were it was safe to nuzzle into the spirit's chest, and he took advantage of the opportunity. He smooth, icy skin felt nice against his cheek as he listened to the lazy drum of his heart beat. "Jack," he began, breaking the silence, "can you...can you stay with me tonight?" He leaned back a little to look into the spirit's soft, blue eyes. Jamie always loved the way they looked after sex - they were gentle, warm, much like they always were before he turned his back on the guardians and sided with Pitch. He missed those days, and sex was the only way to get a glimpse into the past, a reminder of who Jack really is. "Just this once."

Jack's lips broke into a weary smirk, then he rolled his neck and shoulders. "You already know the answer to that question," he murmured, and beckoned for Jamie to get off of his lap.

Jamie's shoulders slumped, his brown eyes glazed over with fresh tears; Jack could practically hear his heart splitting in half, but he made no attempt at comfort as the boy detached himself and began limping back to bed.

This was always the most difficult part, but the spirit had perfected his response to the point where it appeared as if the scenario did not faze him. Moving naturally, as if he could do this and talk about the weather, Jack wiped the excretions from his chest and shaked the excess onto the floor. He then redressed himself, ignoring the boy who had finally crawled back into bed only to endure another round of nightmares.

Jack took hold of his staff, which was propped up in a corner. He knew he shouldn't look back at the boy - it was still agonizing - but he always did, and his heart always caved in at the sight. "Well..," The sound of Jack's voice drew the boy's attention immediately, and his brown eyes locked on Jack's features with utmost hope that he might stay, let the boy curl into his side for just tonight - even if only this once, because he would take what he could get. Jamie's damned excitement surfaced every night without fail, and this pained the spirit. His azure eyes dropped to the ground; prolonging the situation only makes it worse. "bye," he said, and with that he pushed open the frost-ridden window and drifted away with the night wind.

* * *

**i may or may not continue this, based on whether or not people seem to care.**


End file.
